


Guilt

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Community: licenseartistic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-29
Updated: 2006-06-29
Packaged: 2017-11-06 08:11:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gina reflects on a dark page of Duncan's past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guilt

**Author's Note:**

> Date: 29 June 2006  
> Word Count: 154  
> Prompt: June 2006, picture prompt: derelict church  
> Summary: Gina reflects on a dark page of Duncan's past.  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo's Fanfic  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/hlfic.html  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions only…all others ask for permission & we’ll see…
> 
> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and places are the property of Davis/Panzer, Rysher Entertainment, and Gaumont Productions. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes and no infringement on copyrights or trademarks was intended. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Highlander” or any representatives of the actors of the series.

Even now, after all this time, it's painful to step into Darius' church. So much pain, so much loss; it outweighs the lovely memories most of the time. Particularly when Duncan is involved. Between the loss of Darius and the horrors of his Dark Quickening, it's little wonder he has issues going near the place.

In some ways, I almost wish he'd lost his head during that frightful period of his Dark Quickening. So much guilt was borne of that time. Guilt Duncan has never dealt with, not really. Perhaps it's more truthful to say that he's never allowed himself to deal with the guilt. Particularly for Sean's death.

I don't know that my noble Highlander will ever truly accept the darkness that still lurks in his soul after that traumatic time. I only hope he can find it in himself to process and accept forgiveness… from himself.

Darius and Sean would want that.


End file.
